goodluckcharliefandomcom-20200214-history
It's a Charlie Duncan Thanksgiving
It's a Charlie Duncan Thanksgiving is the twenty-ninth episode of Season 2. It aired on November 20, 2011. Premise Amy finally gets to stay home and cook Thanksgiving dinner this year, but Bob suggests PJ should cook it instead (since that he is the best cook in the house), without Amy actually knowing. Meanwhile, Grandpa Duncan comes to visit for Thanksgiving, but ends up falling in love with Mrs. Dabney After she mentions, she had divorced Mr. Dabney's sorry butt while Gabe and Bob try to break them up. Also, Teddy and Ivy sneak out to get myTabs at the Gizmo Hut when they have an amazing sale.http://www.twondemand.com/tv/disney-on-demand/svod/disney-channel/good-luck-charlie Episode Summary Amy announces that she doesn't have to work this Thanksgiving, which the kids are overjoyed about. She also announces that she'll be cooking Thanksgiving dinner, which they are anything, but excited about. Bob and PJ formulate a plan to trick PJ into cooking instead of her. Meanwhile, at Gismomart, Teddy and Ivy are waiting in line for a Black Friday sale on MyTabs, which begins at midnight, and are greeted by Carl, the neighborhood jerk. Then back at the house, Amy lets PJ cook the side, but affirms that she's cooking the turkey. At that moment, Miss Dabney invites herself to Thanksgiving dinner with the Duncans, after she divorced Mr. Dabney. At dinner, she falls head over heels for Grandpa Duncan. PJ formulates a plan. While Amy is out of the kitchen, PJ replaces the turkey with a smaller one, and convinces Amy that she shrunk it by "flash-roasting." PJ then says he has a spare turkey in the garage and he'll deep-fry it. Then, Teddy (who had came back from the line) says that she'll be sick in her room when in Reality, she'll be sneaking out to go back to the sale and hold Ivy's spot so she can go to her Thanksgiving dinner. on the patio, after hearing that the turkey will take an hour and a half to fry, Amy turns up the heat to speed up the cooking time. Meanwhile, Bob and Gabe try to break up Grandpa Duncan and Miss Dabney by telling her that Grandpa hates cats, but instead convince her to get rid of her cat, Kaboodle. Then they try telling her that Grandpa snores, which Miss Dabney is actually attracted to. Amy tells everyone that she turned up the heat to speed up the frying process, but PJ tells her that if the oil gets too hot, the turkey might explode. The turkey then flies up in the air and hits Teddy in the head while she's sneaking back out. Then, we see the Duncans (minus Grandpa) at the hospital where Teddy is seen in bed, and everyone has to eat Turkey sandwiches from the vending machine like last, and the year before, etc. Amy is just thankful to be surrounded by her family, as is everyone else, except Gabe who ordered Ice Cream in Teddy's name. Later, at home, Teddy records a video diary saying that since they never got Thanksgiving dinner, PJ is gonna deep fry another turkey, then she puts on a helmet. End credits Teddy, Ivy, and Carl are seen coming out of the store and didn't get MyTabs, and horribly beat-up. It's revealed that Charlie thrashed them just to get her MyTab. Gallery Running Gags 'Good Luck, Charlie' Charlie's Lines Memorable Quotes Background Information *This episode premiered in Canada on October 10, 2011, due to their Thanksgiving day on that day. *When Teddy was talking about the "true meaning of Thanksgiving" she's really describing Black Friday, the day AFTER Thanksgiving. Production Information * Continuity * Carl makes his second appearance (Scary Had a Little Lamb) * The MyTab is once again involved (Battle of the Bands) * Mr. and Mrs. Dabney are now divorced. Allusions *The title refers to the animated TV special, A Charlie Brown Thanksgiving. *The quote "Honey I Shrunk The Turkey" is a possible pun on the movie title Honey I Shrunk The Kids which is also from Disney. *MyTab is a parody of iPad *The fact that Teddy, Ivy, and Karl were all beaten up while trying to get a MyTab is possibly a safety reference to how chaotic and aggressive Black Friday shopping can be. *The turkey blowing up may be a reference to the episode of Alf "Working My Way Back to You" when a duck blows up the kitchen. *Carl has been in the past two holiday episodes. Cast *Bridgit Mendler as Teddy Duncan *Leigh-Allyn Baker as Amy Duncan *Bradley Steven Perry as Gabe Duncan *Mia Talerico as Charlie Duncan *Eric Allan Kramer as Bob Duncan *Jason Dolley as PJ Duncan Guest Stars *Alan Rachins as Frank Duncan *Patricia Belcher as Mrs. Dabney References Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 episodes Category:Specials